First Sight
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: I wrote this for myself in order to steady the storyline of The Phantom Saga, but it ended up being mostly of Chapter one in Danny's Pov. I was to lazy to add Twilight to the Category... Yeah... Anyways, if you want teasers for the story, you should read this. -ONESHOT- Chapter 2 of The Phantom Saga will be uploaded soon by the way.


_This is kind of a one shot I wrote for myself to build up the storyline of TPS (The Phantom Saga). But it ended up being a short part of Chapter one, mainly focussing on the first time Sam and Danny see each-other. This also includes some teasers of the story, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

I first saw her in the caffetaria. She didn't imideatly hold my attention, but as she stared at me a little longer, I saw her eyes. They where a dull, lillac color. Even Purple maybe. Those big eyes of hers stared at us, Me, Jazz and Dani, with curiousity. I felt uneasy under her gaze.

"Who _are _they?" I heared her ask, even though I was almost on the other side of the room. The other girl, Mia I believe, looked up, and her gaze found me. I looked up, feeling her eyes burn on me, and then looked at the girl next at her. I didn't know who she was, though the whole school was buzzing about her. Somewhere earlier I had picked up that her name was Sam. I then looked away, I didn't want her to know I was actually intrested in her.

I heared the girl next to Sam giglle in emberrasment as she noticed I had seen her look.

"That's Danny and Jazz Fenton." Where her words. "And the girl that's currently missing is called Dani Fenton." She said something after this, but it was too soft, even for me, to hear. I was staring at my tray as I listened, though I could feel Sam's gaze on me.

"The're talking about us again. Why can't people just leave us alone?" I asked, my voice softer and faster then any humans voice.

"Well..." Jazz slowly said. "I think I could figure why they talk about us. From their point of view... We must be kind of weird?"

Jazz's slow anwser irritated me. I didn't say anything to her after that.

"That's an odd way to get your money." I heared Sam say, probably an anwser to the thing I couldn't hear a bit earlier.

The other girl laughed, I clenched my fist at this.

"That's an understatement." Where the irritating girls words. "We all try to stay away from them, they are weird. Two years ago Dani suddenly showed up with them, that's the weirdest, she looks almost exactly like Danny, but yet they say she is addopted!"

I heared Sam gasp, as if she was going to say something but stopped herself. "So why does everyone stay away from them?" She asked instead.

"Well, they stay away from everyone really, so we just do the same." The other girl anwsered simply. I looked up again and looked in my usual direction, to a wall with articels from the newspaper. I saw several pictures I recognized, from my parents.

"Have they always lived in Amity?" Sam asked the other girl, a question I knew she wouldn't be able to anwser. As far as everyone here knew, we had always been here, but yet, no-one had any memories of us. That was because we hadn't always been here.

"W...Wel... I guess... I'm not sure." The irritating one said.

Why would Sam even care how long we had been here? I wondered as I looked up, right into her purple gaze. I quickly looked away again. Those purple eyes...

"Why do they even look away from each-other?" Sam asked, I looked at her. Where had I seen those eyes before? I grew frustrated as I tried to remember. Then I knew it again.

"I don't know, because they're loners?" I had to hold my breath not to laugh out to that statement, and looked at the girl, before looking back at Sam. I had seen her before, in summers mostly, two summers ago, and before that a few summers too.

"I wouldn't waste your time on the boy though, he's a freak." Okay, I'm not gonna lie, that really hurt. I looked away.

When Jazz quickly mumbled that we had sitten here long enough to pull of the 'human' stunt, we stood and quickly left the caffetaria. Yet I couldn't help myself as I looked at Sam one more time before leaving.

She was still staring.

Jazz had History with mr. Lancer now. And I was doomed to sit alone at my table in biology, I entered the class early, making my way to my usual seat. When people started to enter the class, I noticed Sam entering. She walked over to the teacher.

"I'm Samantha Manson." From this close, her voice was soft, sweet even, though that wouldn't really describe Sam. And now I had aslo figured out Sam's full name, though I could hear in the way she said it that she didn't want to be called that way.

"You can sit there Samantha." the teacher told her, pointing at the seat next to me. Only a few moment later, she sat down next to me, and I looked up at her. She had called her Samantha! I had even seen Sam flinch for a bit! I felt my eyes flash green and quickly looked away, realizing I was scaring her as she quickly took her books out of her back, breathing harshly.

The teacher gave Sam a book, and then looked at me. "Don't be too nosey on her, okay?" I didn't look at the teacher, in fact, I merely ever looked at anyone. Sam was the only one that could actually grab and hold my attention.

"I don't think he will be all too nosey Mrs. Black." I saw how Sam, and I swear she did it on purpose, let her black hair fall over her shoulder to black me out. Great, I had scared her away.

But yet, she didn't really seem all that terrified, just normal scared, but hey, I didn't blame her! In fact, she should be.

I didn't even try to pay attention to the lesson as I stared at her, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I felt my heart beat harshly in my chest. The way it was beating now, one would almost think I wasn't half death.

I suddenly felt the need to protect this girl, I felt as if she would slip away if I didn't, and I felt my smile slip away. I didn't even have her, but I felt as if I would lose her.

When the lesson was finally coming to an end, she looked up at me, her expression... curious? It wasn't that, though it looked like it. I couldn't help but lean closer to observe her, kiss her...

Kill her.

The bell brought me out of my trance, and I quickly jumped up, leaving the classroom as fast as I could.

Shit. Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!

I had wanted to kill her, the most beautiful girl in the world, and she was the one I had to kill. Clockwork had warned me that one day the one I would have to kill would stand before me, but he hadn't warned me of this, of these feelings. While part of me wanted to end her life now, the other part of me wanted to protect her against everything that would harm her, even if that meant I would have to protect her from myself.

I felt comflicted during my whole last class.

I had no choise.

I would have to find out as much about Sam Manson as possible.


End file.
